Accord
Accord is a character in Drakengard 3. She is an Android and serves as the narrator of the story. She is said to have come from the Old World to observe the events within the past. Story Drakengard 3= Accord meets up with Zero in her cottage at the Land of Seas to warn her that the branch she ends up choosing will be disastrous, regardless of her choice. Zero asks her how she can see the future, with Accord teasing her by mentioning that she can't tell Zero about that. Zero then comes to the conclusion that Accord can't see the future because she's manipulating it. Accord laughs off Zero's theory, simply stating that she's "not that talented." Zero strikes Accord from behind with her sword, only for the latter to deflect it with her briefcase and promptly take her leave. She examines the many timelines and explains that a singularity (Zero) is what causes the timelines to split. Her goal seems to be finding the best timeline for Zero to fulfil her mission, although she suggests that she is from the "Old World" and that her goal is to record all the past and future timelines. Ending Paths '''Branch A Accord observes over Zero's actions until the latter is killed by One's Brother. Branch B: The Price to Pay Accord observes Zero created a pact with Mikhail to save his life. Branch C: Vomit Accord observes Zero's actions until Mikhail's death. She then sealed the Branch due to Zero's mental decline. Branch D: Flower She suddenly appears to assist Zero in eliminating One. She intervenes by tackling One to the ground and disabling her barrier via phone call. Zero stabs through Accord to kill One, seriously damaging the Android while simultaneously achieving her goal. Following the completion of her mission, Accord is killed by Zero as an act of mercy and the parasitic flower blooms. After Mikhail destroys the parasitic flower's final manifestation, a headless and kneeling Accord is left at Cathedral City. Suddenly, another Accord appears before the decimated body, with other Accords rising from the rubble. She applauds the headless Accord for her actions and divvies up the other Accords to record the varying differences within the newly established timeline caused by the singularity known as Zero. They salute the headless Accord prior to dispersing, while another Accord thanks the Player for playing the game before she shuts off the television. She believes that she will one day meet Zero again. |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka= Accord continues to record the events of Branch A. She observes One's activities across Midgard until is eventual death at the hands of Nero. With no farther information to see, she ends the recording of the Branch. Personality She acts enigmatic around Zero, knowing full well the Intoner's role as an anomaly in the differing timelines. She is also quite cheeky as seen when she prevents Zero from obtaining her book and gropes Zero's breasts. She is very concise with the events in the timelines, taking detailed notice of the various happenings affecting several branches and their routes. Abilities Other than having access to multiple timelines, Accord is capable of using a special phone to call interventions into the timeline. Gallery Drakengard 3= - Novella = File:DD3_Accord_Artwork.png|Accord's novella. }} - Screenshots = - DLC = File:DOD3 Accord SS.png| }} }} Trivia *She is prone to breaking the fourth-wall, especially in the case of her role as a recorder and her interactions with Zero. *It is presumed that she comes from the world of NieR because of her status as an Android and her inclination to save humanity, although such remains an ambiguity. *In Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Accord was voted in twelfth place with some fans mentioning her mail-order services, her relation to Popola from NieR and her role as a "go-between" as part of their reasoning.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Secrets